


I'm a boy in disguise

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Childbirth, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Genderbending, Inspired by Hanakimi, Kid Fic, Lady!Sid, Marriage Proposal, Problems with Medias, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney Crosby have a secret that nobody know. Only the family, Mario, Some people on NHL & Pens knows the secret. Sidney is on reality a Woman , she is often mistaken for a man, because of his hair and many things. She hides her breast with a bandage. Nobody knows that in the team, she change her clothes after everyone and also the same for the shower.<br/>Here the story of when Geno discover the secret and some moment of their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a boy in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.
> 
> (Inspired a little by the manga Hanakimi and other things)

_Discovery :_  
  
Sidney had a problem with her bandage, she felt too tight, she decided to remove, especially as there was no one after training, she just put a brassiere to cover her breasts. Suddenly Geno came in the room and the atmosphere in the room was a little particular.

**"I will be waiting outside"** tells Geno

**"Wait, Geno, i can explain"** says Sidney

**"You will tell me when we will go at your home or at mine"** said Geno

Sidney was changing quickly enough, she was really worried because she didn't think that his secret would be discovered, especially by Geno, on whom she had a crush since long enough. She was afraid that perhaps this discovery change many things. She was really worried.  
On the side of Geno , he blushed a little, he did not expect it at all, he knew that Sidney was special, but now he have the evidence, especially with this secret, he really wanted to understand , help and protect, and his feelings for her was really strong.  
When Sidney came out of the locker room, they went to the car and then went to Sidney  house.  
Sidney was really uncomfortable when they have returned home, she did not know how broached the subject, she just went for a few drinks and tried to calm down a bit.  
  
 **"I'm sorry, Sidney"**

**"About what are you sorry ? "**

**"About the locker room, I shouldn't have..."**

**"You couldn't know, nobody knows apart family and some members of the staff and some people on NHL, everyone believes that this is one of my rituals that I am the last to change & take a shower but it is mainly for hiding "**

That's when Sidney took a deep breath and confessed everything at Geno **"I'm actually a girl like ... you ... could have actually noticed, everyone thinks I'm a man because of my appearance my voice and other things, i'm often mistaken for a man, I play since childhood and I really wanted to play a high level and I hid all this time. Nobody noticed anything"**

**"You  Are ..."**

**"I'm not a transexual or other, i'm just me, the term that we can tell is genderbender or maybe also genderfluid,Genderfluid is on some words, the fact that we can be the two genres, where some days i can be a woman and some other a man, we didn't have a pronoum, i can change my voice, my name is for the both genres. I am who i am, and i will not change. I'm also protected by the NHL when i have some problems. Because they knows about m situation ,I have fighted before for be able to play and be  at Pittsburgh. The media are just not aware of it and I prefer to wait a bit before to tell them. "**

**"Thanks for tell me you secret, i will keep it with me, i will not tell everyone about that"** Geno put his hand on the one of Sidney

**"Geno..., it is not a problem for you, everything that i have tell you ? "**

**"Not at all, you are who you are, you are my friend, no matter what happens, and nothing will change that"**  
  
 **"Thanks"** she kisses him on the cheek  
  
 _Dating or How we become Boyfriend/Girlfriend :_  
  
After the discovery of Geno, Sidney was much more comfortable with Geno where they really spent a lot of time together. Geno could also see Sidney in the days a little feminine, but sometimes the male side came out and he loved to see her like that. He loved her.  
During a day of rest, they spent the day together where  they watched movies and ate out and they were doing stuff together. When Sidney was back at her home by Geno, Geno was gallant, Geno done that since Sidney has announced what she  was. Geno was really become protective of her.  
When Geno takes Sidney home, they continued to spent part of the evening together and when Geno wanted to leave Sidney Home, they kissed, they are answering to the kiss .  
  
And Sidney tell Geno **"I'm in love with you, since a long moment"**  
  
 **"Me too"**  
  
 **"I would not tell you, because I was afraid to cross the line between us, and  ruins everything"**  
  
 **"I would not tell you too, because i thought that you didn't was interest by that"**  
  
 **"I'm just a little uncomfortable because I never had a romantic relationship, but I really want to be with you"**  
  
 **"We will go slowly"**  
  
 **"Thanks"**  
  
They kissed, and they spend the night together and nothing happened, because Geno said he can wait, they continue to spent time together, then a few months later, Sidney has said she would like Geno to past  the upper step.  
They spent the night by making love where Geno was really sweet. He did everything for that Sidney can be comfortable.  
  
 **Telling the truth :**  
  
Some months later, Sidney tells to Geno **"I think i will tell the truth at everyone on the team, and i hope they can understand me"**  
  
Geno hugged Sidney and tell her **"I think they will understand, and no matter what happen i am here for you"**  
  
They Kissed  
The next day, Sidney was really stressed because of everyone, Geno wanted to calm her. When they arrived to the lockeroom, everyone was okay that Geno & Sidney was together, so it's was not a surprise that they have arrived together.  
  
Geno take the hand of Sidney and  Sidney tells everything, explain her choices, why she done that, at some moment she have some tears in his eyes, but Geno take her hand for tell her "I am here" .  
And when Sidney have finished her speech, the other take Sidney in their arms and tell **"Nothing change for us, you will always be our friend, our captain, we like you for what you are, now we have a reason on plus for protect you"** said Fleury  
  
 **"I don't need to be protected, i'm already protected by Geno like he is my bodyguard"** said Sidney  
  
 **"I will always be your bodyguard and i will always protect you"** said Geno and kiss her.  
  
 _Proposal :_  
  
One year after everything, everything was great between Sidney & Geno, they spent holiday together between Canada & Russia. Sidney wanted to learn Russian, one night after a date where they have eat at one restaurant, when they arrived at home, Geno put one knee at the flood, take out a ring and tell to Sidney **"Sidney you are the most important person for me since many years, my dream came true and also the dream of having you by my side as a lover, we are best friends and you also had the courage to tell me everything about it. I would spend the rest of my life with you, do you want to be my wife ? "**  
  
Sidney raised him and kiss him and said **"Yes"**  
  
They had a really passionate night. They announce the marriage everyone was aware of them, it was also the only people invited to the wedding, which was done in the course of the summer in Canada.  
  
 _Maybe telling the thuth to the world :_  
  
After the marriage, Sidney begun to think at the fact that she could tell the truth at the journalist after the end of her career. She wanted to wait after the end of career of Geno & her. Geno supported Sidney, her agent, parents & Geno too. But she wanted to tell that after the career because she have to win many things.  
  
 **"I will tell the truth after our career, where i will make a press conference, i have this plan since the beginning of my career."**  
  
 _Unexpected Pregnancy :_  
  
After the honeymoon, where they have rested on one island, they have enjoyed each other.  
One month after Sidney begun to be sick the morning, and she was late, she was worried but a little, because sometimes it's happens because of the stress or other things. And after she throw up a lot, she was thinking that she had caught a virus, so she have reposed. But the problem was not settle, she decide to take a test because even if they have take the precaution, she takes the pill, but at one moment she was sick and so the pill was a little inefective. She takes the test and the test was positive.  
  
So when Sidney leaves the bathroom, with the stick, Geno asked **"What Happen ?"**  
  
"I think we will have one evenement"  
  
"Huh ?"   
  
"You will be a father soon"  
  
They have hugged each other and also kiss each other. Sidney continue to play hockey for a little period, but she had to stop after, because of the danger for her child, and she wanted to keep it and also in good health. The club have tell that she was injured for tell the long abscence of Sidney. Sometimes Sidney was with the team. The pregnancy was not very easy because of the "craving", the change of mood and some other things.  
But at the end, a little boy was born, they have named him Pavel.  
  
 _Finally Telling the truth to the world :_  
  
When Sidney have made a declaration during a press conference about her situation. There are a lot of papers who was out because of all of this. Where some articles were with Sidney where they support her, some articles asked that Sidney lose everything that she have won. That she didn't have the place in NHL. Some Olympics comitee too about the fact of the medals.  
During this period, it's was very hard to manage everything, because the news spread in Russia. When the Russian media have heard the news, it has changed quite a lot since the time of the marriage of Sidney & Geno, there has been a lot of problems regarding the status of Sidney. Sidney doesn't leave a lot the house during this period, and when their child was in holiday, they were in a small place. For be calm.  
Then the news calmed down little by little  
  
 _+  Child who want to play Hockey_  
  
When Pavel have begun to grow up, he wanted to follow the step of parents. And he begun to play hockey, he was very good, he had the double nationality, Sidney & Geno said that no matter which team he choose they will be happy for him. He have on his back the name "Malkin-Crosby" and he participated to the first Olympics where the parents was in the stand.  
  
 **END**


End file.
